


So I Took What I Wanted

by SilverShadowBeliever (TotooftheSouth)



Series: The Good Ship Sjips [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/SilverShadowBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny sequel to “Take What You Want” with fifty percent more sexytimes. Not totally, completely smutty but definitely, definitely NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Took What I Wanted

Sjin gripped the short black strands of Sips’s hair, shuddering and panting. He arched up, the edge of the crafting table digging painfully into his lower back, though he was far past caring at this point.

“S- Sips,” he threw his head back. The lumberjack glanced up at him from between his thighs and gave another hard suck.

“Oh- Oh, my god,” Sjin bucked his hips as he came, one hand still tangled in Sips’s hair, the other holding white-knuckled to the edge of the crafting bench. His back arced perfectly over the surface before he collapsed back down, body still racked with the occasional tremor.

Sips rose to his feet and chuckled, wiping his chin with a sleeve. “Jeez, Sjin, be a little louder next time. I’m pretty sure the secretaries down in Camelot couldn’t quite hear you.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his still breathless companion’s lips. And another. And a few more. 

Despite Sips’s increasingly enthusiastic kisses, Sjin’s breath finally began to even out. He grunted, finally noticing the painful position he was in. “Oi,” he mumbled against the other’s lips, “let me up, this hurts!”

Sips gave a muffled laugh before pulling away. “Oh fine, you big baby,” he said, straightening up and helping his friend to stand as well, arms circling his waist so that he could rub the sore muscles of Sjin’s back with the tips of his fingers.

Sjin sighed, resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder. He remained silent for a moment, before shooting Sips an annoyed look, though it was softened with a hint of affection. “As amazing as that was, was it really necessary to sneak up on me while I was crafting?”

Sips scoffed. “Come on, I gave you plenty of warning. Two weeks advance warning, actually- Turn around.” He began to massage Sjin’s back a little more firmly, and the other man braced himself against the table, wincing as his muscles slowly but surely began to relax. “Besides,” he continued, “with the way you were screaming that night, it sounded like you really liked the idea.”

Sjin hummed, his eyes slipping closed. “I didn't know you’d actually do it, I was sure you were just trying to get me off.”

Sips snickered, giving his friend’s ass a playful squeeze, “Sjin, you weren't even making sense when we finished. I think I did more than just try. And of course I was gonna actually do it, did you think I was just talking out of my ass?”

Sjin shot him a feline grin over his shoulder, “Well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time, you know.” He laughed at the sour look he received.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, chucklehead.” In retaliation, Sips shoved him back down so that he was bent forward over the crafting table, earning a yelp of protest. Keeping one hand on his friend’s lower back, effectively pinning him to the surface, he began undoing his belt.

Sjin jerked at the sound of Sips’s zipper being drawn down. “H- hey! Sips! What are you doing!?”

The other grinned cheekily. “You didn't think we were done, did you, dumb-dumb?” He smoothed his hand over Sjin’s back, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder blade. “And what about me, huh?” He rocked his hips forward with a hiss, briefly allowing his still very hard cock to slip between his lover’s thighs. “Jeez, Sjin, so selfish.”

Sjin swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly gone dry. Heat was once more pooling in his lower stomach. “B-but, here? We couldn’t- couldn’t we move to a bed?”

“Hmm, see the thing is, Sjin, the sight of you bent over this crafting table nice and ready for me is really fucking hot,” Sips nudged his friend’s legs further apart, palming himself as he did. “So, I think this needs to happen right here, right now.”

“You’re a cruel taskmaster, Sips,” Sjin sounded resigned, but the large grin he wore gave him away.


End file.
